The Doomguard
The Doomguard are a sect that is founded on the principle of entropy. More specifically they believe that the decay and destruction of the multiverse is inevitable and that entropy is the natural state of the universe. The Doomguard stand on all sides of this decay, believing themselves to be the last sane denizens of the multiverse, bracing for an inevitable end. The good among them are waiting and watching while the more evil among them are doing whatever they feel like doing. The lawful are working diligently to slow the decay while the chaotic are trying to speed up the process. In the recent century since the Faction War most Doomguard are on the side of Law more than before, despite believing that chaos is the natural order of existence. The Doomguard stand vigilant over the borders of the Energy Planes in the Quasi-elemental planes, watching for signs of encroaching forces. Relations with Other Factions The Doomguard have a storied past and as such are disliked by every faction, except for the Dustmen and the Bleak Cabal who regard them with a somewhat familial indifference. Ranks of the Doomguard The Sinkers are difficult to join without showing a dedication to disrupting the status quo and a love of entropy. Since leaving Sigil their initiation rites have evolved slightly. The first thing the pledge must do is destroy their main weapon, shattering it upon the walls of a Doomguard fortress. The second is to burn 500 gold worth of valuables, and the third is to take a pilgrimage to the negative energy plane and survive. Only the strong survive the final test. The Doomguard gain impressive destructive abilities when they receive membership and gain the ability to diagnose the cause of destruction on organic and inorganic objects. The current factol of the Doomguard is a tiefling cleric of Erathis named Vektis Prock who is attempting to stall the effects of entropy on the rest of the multiverse and seeks to return the Doomguard to their former glory and original purpose. The highest ranking members of the Doomguard are powerful Necromentals that live within their fortresses. State of the Doomguard Originally, the Doomguard had secured a place in the city by means of an exclusive contract that required the Doomguard to provide weaponry to the Harmonium. Prior to the Faction War the Doomguard had lost their way. Their factol had led them on a path that increased the spread of entropy and destruction at all costs and reveled in it. She enjoyed the chaos she caused so much that the existence of those who wanted to overthrow her within her faction filled her with even more pleasure. She and the factol of the Sensates were both Mazed on the same day, a little over a week after the Faction War began with the Doomguard's declaration of war on the Harmonium (destroying for good their tentative alliance). The Doomguard distributed weapons to those who would fight with them and on the 29th day of war, the Armory was sieged by the Harmonium, Sensates, and Sons of Mercy and defended by the Sodkillers, The Revolutionary League, The Free League, and the Doomguard. The loss was spectacular. The Armory that the Doomguard had once controlled was destroyed, most of the Doomguard were dead, and the last remaining members closed the portals behind them as they retreated to their fortresses in the Negative Quasi-elemental Planes. The natural reaction, the expected outcome of most of the Doomguard, was to stay put and wait until their faction was completely snuffed out. Sigil blamed them for the war after everything was finished, blamed them for the destruction that the dabus would spend months repairing. The Doomguard were prepared to wait for the inevitable, until a new voice spoke out among them, urging them to fight against the inevitable. The Doomguard reformed in smaller numbers, took new fortresses in the Positive Quasi-elemental planes, and now stand in opposition to expected outcomes and entropy, while still being willing to sow the seeds of chaos where necessary. They represent organized chaos, planned destruction, and consider themselves the saviors of the multiverse. Category:Sects